EN 20
by Eurus 2
Summary: Récit de Jeu De Rôle. Cinq personnes se réveillent dans ce semble être une chambre d'hôpital, elles ne connaissent pas et se demande pourquoi on semble avoir fait des expériences sur elles, pourquoi on cherche à les attaquer et surtout pourquoi il y une bouche d'égout au quatrième étage. A la première personnes, évidement mon perso
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première rédaction de JDR, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je n'ai pas inventer l'histoire donc s'il vous plaît ne vous en plaignez pas.

Ps : Les dates sont celle aux quelles j'ai joué, elle n'ont donc aucun lien avec l'histoire, merci de votre compréhension

oOo

E.N 20

Chapitre 1 : Réveil

Carnet de bord :

Le 29/11/17 :

J'ai trouvé du papier, je vais pouvoir écrire. Saël a été emmené, ou est parti, avec des hommes étranges. Okay, donc je me présente, je m'appelle Nawaël, je suis étudiante en informatique et j'ai 23 ans. Si vous lisez ces lignes, j'espère que c'est parce que je vous les ferai lire. Je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début. Je me suis réveillée avec cinq autres personnes dans ce qui s'apparentait à des lits d'hôpitaux. Nous ne pouvions pas voir le reste de la pièce car la vue était bloquée par des rideaux. Nous nous sommes rapidement présentés, puis nous sommes levés non sans avoir remarqué un pansement dans le creux du coude. La pièce comportait un bureau et plusieurs perche avec des poches de sang et à côté d'elle, une bouche d'égout. Sur le bureau des dossiers étaient éparpillés, il y en avait 20, tout comme les poches de sang, avec la mention : « E.N » suivie d'un numéro entre 1 et 20 . Nous avons trouvé nos dossiers le mien était « E.N 2 » . Les poches de sang était presque toute de groupe O ou AB sur les poches O il y avait une croix rouge et sur les AB un point d'interrogation. La pièce avait des rideaux opaque qui cachaient une porte, nous les avons traversés et nous sommes tombés dans une pièce obscure, mais nous avons trouvé l'interrupteur et lorsque la lumière s'est allumé nous avons vu un cadavre en face de nous, à droite un miroir et à gauche un ordinateur. Je suis allés pour voir ce qu'il pouvait nous apprendre, pendant ce temps je suis allé me « contempler » dans la glace et j'avais la peau plus pale que d'habitude, des cernes et j' avais maigris. Je suis partie voir le cadavre, qui était selon mes compagnons de galère Christian Gray qui avait été éventré, lorsque l'ordinateur a finalement décidé de s'allumer, j'ai donc hacké la session. Le nom d'utilisateur était Major X et le mot de passe Projet Renaissance. Nous avons trouvé trois dossiers : « Expériences », « Sujets » et

« Nouveau dossier », ce dernier étant protéger par un mot de passe. Nous avons, avec Stelen : une bibliothécaire de 23 ans avec qui j'avais sympathisé, regardé le dossier « Sujets », il y avait vingt fichiers à l'intérieur, dedans il y avait des informations personnelles ainsi que qu'une note : « Résultat concluant mais non aboutissant, nous cherchons encore le déclencheur mais avons bon espoir » commune pour tout les AB. Nous avons ensuite regardé dans « Expérience » et appris qu'un professeur au nom inconnu pensait que l'humanité était perdu dans se bêtise et que tout les humains avaient besoin des autre pour survivre. Nous avons ensuite eu accès au journal de bord qui avait commencé le premier août. Puis nous avons essayé de déverrouiller « Nouveau dossier » sans succès mais nous avons eut un bloc indiquant 2065. Nous avons donc put déverrouiller la porte blindée se trouvant en face de nous fermée par un digicode. Nous avons donc continuer et sommes tombés sur une planche en bois nous empêchant le passage. Nous l'avons cassée et nous sommes arrivés dans un appartement vide, il y avait des placards vides sauf celui de la chambre qui contenait des vêtements que nous avons utilisé après avoir pris une douche( sans gel douche ni shampoing, mais vu la propreté de la « chambre d'hôpital » toute à l'heure cela fit du bien à tout le monde). Après avoir vérifier que n'avions plus rien à faire ici et lu le journal posé sur la table. Nous étions donc le 18 septembre 2017, Saël et Seylim ont décidé de quitter l'appartement et sont tombés sur des gens étranges, heureusement, il n'ont vu que Saël et Seylim a pu nous prévenir. Nous nous sommes donc cachés dans l'appartement puis avons regardé par la fenêtre et vu Saël monté dans une voiture ressemblant à une voiture de police mais en rouge. A ce moment, j'ai vu ses feuilles et voilà, je vais les garder cacher et rester sur mes gardes.

oOo

Voilà le premier chapitre est écrit j'espère que cela vous plaira et je me répète mais si il y a des fautes merci de me prévenir et laissez une review.

Merci beaucoup.

P.S : Le dessin est de moi c'est mon personnage dans ce RP.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le 2ème chapitre de E.N 20, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

E.N 20 : Chapitre 2: Au poste !

Le 6/12/17 :

Seylim a cassé le lit pour se faire une épée et nous sommes montés à l'étage où Stelen a frappé à une porte, une certaine Lucie nous à ouverte, elle aussi était un sujet, elle vit avec un petit garçon nommé Yuu qui était le sujet n°20 et il était le seul à n'être ni O ni AB mais A. Ce serait un test hors sujet, ça doit être le plus jeune, il a 10 ans. Il est étrange, un peu bipolaire en quelque sortes, quand il est en colère il devient sanguinaire, ses cheveux s'allongent et sans œil droit change de couleur mais avant qu'elle est pût nous en dire plus une lance la traverse. Les miliciens sont arrivés dans l'appartement et nous avons pu voir Yuu en action, il a sauté sur un des miliciens et a essayé de l'étrangler pendant qu'Élise lui lançait son morceaux de miroir sur un la main de l'un des miliciens, Aradan s'est jeté sur le dernier avec son couteau rouillé et l'a attaqué pendant que Seylim récupérait une lance jetée par la fenêtre dans une deuxième salve. Il s'est donc jeté sur un garde mais la raté. Stelen a récupéré la lance mais avant d' avoir le temps de l'utiliser Yuu a arraché la gorge du premier, Aradan planté le second et Élise a tué le chef. Après la mort des miliciens Yuu s'est mis en boule dans le couloir et Stelen s'est précipitée vers Lucie et a essayé de la maintenir en vie, Lucie lui dit d'aller chercher Sherlock la peluche de Yuu pour le calmer puis a embrasser Stelen et lui a dit « Au revoir mon amour. » avant de mourir. Selon Stelen le baisait lui semblait ramener des souvenirs. Pendant ce temps je suis allée chercher Sherlock pour calmer Yuu, ensuite nous avons pris les lances, chercher de la nourriture et sommes chercher Saël. Nous avons demandé à Yuu de demander à une passante le chemin vers le poste de milice. Nous sommes arrivé.es dans le poste où nous nous sommes passer pour des miliciens, un d'elleux nous a donc demandé d'aller nous changer, nous cherchions où était Saël, nous pension qu'il était dans l'une des cellules du fond où l'on ne voyait rien de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Nous nous sommes séparé.es en trois groupes : Stelen, Elise et moi d'un côté, Yuu et Seylim de l'autre et Aradan tout seul. Aradan a réussi à dragué l'un des miliciens et nous a permis de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'une des cellules ( à savoir rien/personnes) protégées par une empreintes de main.

oOo

Voici le deuxième chapitre d'E.N 20, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût, si c'est le cas laisser une review, si vous repérez des fautes de style ou d'orthographe prévenez moi.

A la prochaine.

Eurus2


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3ème chapitre d'E.N 20, il en contient en fait deux mais le quatrième est vraiment très court dans je l'inclus dedans.

oOo

E.N 20:

Chapitre 3: Captain Europa

Le 13/12/17 :

Avec Stelen et Élise nous avons exploré le deuxième couloir et par malchance des miliciens sont passés mais ils ne nous ont pas reconnues et nous ont même donné un trousseau de clés, ils allaient vers la cellule encore verrouillée, nous les avons donc suivis, attaqués et nous avons refermés la porte derrière nous. Stelen s'est alors métamorphosée, pas au sens propre mais une aura de pouvoir se dégageait d'elle. D'un claquement de doigts, elle a tué cinq des six miliciens présents et a volontairement épargné le sixième, elle l'a donc interrogé sur les expériences et sur Lucie, apparemment, ils auraient trouvé le moyens de faire des Captain America dans la vraie vie mais pour lutter contre les USA. Le sérum ne serait stable que sur les groupes sanguins AB et O, il serait trop incertain sur les groupes A et B. Pendant ce temps des gardes se sont attroupés devant la porte, dans la cellule ou nous nous trouvions, il y avait aussi Saël que nous avons libéré puis nous avons ouvert la porte et devant nous se trouvaient des dizaines de miliciens. Un homme avec un marteau est venu à notre rencontre et car une remarque lui a déplu a éradiqué toute une colonne de miliciens, cet à ce moment que sont arrivés Yuu et Seylim. Seylim a pris Yuu sur ses épaules qui a sauté sur la tête des miliciens pour se retrouver face à l'homme au marteau. Puis soudainement, Stelen qui s'était effondrée a refait une onde de choc qui a tué l'homme au marteau. Saël en a profité pour récupérer le marteau. Puis, après nous être contre les autres miliciens nous avons retrouvé Aradan qui a trouvé une salle avec des armes et les vestiaires où j'ai récupéré de l'argent et des couteaux, nous avons ensuite fui en entendant une sirène et nous sommes retrouvé dans un super marché où nous avons acheter des sac à dos et de la nourriture.

Le 20/12/17 :

Nous nous sommes réfugié.es dans un parc où un fantôme nous a téléporté dans une dimension parallèle pour que Stelen développe ses pouvoirs, quand nous en sommes , une voiture de la milice est passée dans une rue proche et un milicien en est sorti, nous avons essayé de le battre mais nous avons échoué, il nous a tous assommé.es et a emmené Aradan.

oOo

Le chapitre quatre aurait vraiment été court hein ? Je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement maintenant, ça devrait s'améliorer, je ne donne pas de délais mais j'aimerais. Encore une fois si vous voyez des fautes (peut importe lesquelles) prévenez moi. A bientôt j'espère.

Eurus2


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre d'E.N 20, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :

oOo

E.N 20: Chapitre 4: Martine

Le 14/01/18 :

Nous nous sommes réveillé.es tous dans la même pièce, tous à moitié , la pièce comportait une table de chevet avec une lampe posée dessus, le tout en dessous d'une fenêtre. Une veille femme est arrivée avec un plateau supportant des tasses de chocolat chaud ainsi que des cookies. Elle nous a ensuite donné des vêtements pour nous habiller et Saël a essayé de sortir lorsque Martine (la mamie) était partie. Il est ensuite revenu(toujours par la fenêtre), nous sommes ensuite allé.es dans la cuisine de Martine où nous avons appris quels étaient nos pouvoirs car elle faisait partie de la milice dans le temps. Les pouvoirs sont donc les plantes pour moi, les animaux pour Yuu, évidemment le vent pour Stelen, l'acier pour Saël, l'électricité pour Élise, le poison pour Seylim et la glace pour Aradan. Martine nous a ensuite donné des armes et nous sommes vers la ville.

Le 21/01/18 :

Une fois en ville nous avons échangé nos armes avec Dieu, malheureusement ses multiples descentes sur Terre ont attiré l'attention de miliciens qui passaient par là. Nous nous sommes fait passé.es pour des pastafariens et nous avons demandé à bénir et/ou convertir des prisonniers. Ils sont donc allés au postes de la milice le plus proche pour demander l'autorisation de son chef, que nous avons obtenus. Nous avons joué notre rôles dans chaque cellule, puis ils ont mentionné une une cellule haute sécurité, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que nous pouvions y accédé, ils sont donc retournés questionner leur chef qui nous a autorisé à y aller mais il nous a rendu nos armes qu'ils nous avait précédemment confisquées, ils sont revenus accompagné de deux gardes et deux prêtre sataniste(me demander pas) en plus de la permission et de nos armes. Avec un code compliqué nous sommes rentré.es dans une salle où nous avons vu Aradan attaché au mur, nous lui avons fait le speech puis attaqué les miliciens ainsi que les prêtres qui ont eut le temps d'invoquer un démon, effectivement des satanistes donc, en se suicidant. Après avoir tué tout les humains, Aradan s'est réveillé et a déclenché son pouvoir, tuant le démon, le directeur ainsi que l'homme de l'accueil avant de tombé dans les pommes.

oOo

Voici le quatrième chapitre d'E.N 20, oui c'est encore un double chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut et je répète que le scénario n'est pas de moi et que c'est un RPG, donc si certaine chose sont incompréhensible voir illogique ce n'est pas «forcément » de ma fautes d'accord ? Encore une fois laissez des reviews, sur tout, sur n'importe quoi. A bientôt.

Eurus2


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième et avant dernier chapitre( sans compter les épilogues) d'E.N 20

oOo

E;N 20

Chapitre 5 : Une étrange bibliothèque

Le 21/01/18 :

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau du directeur dans lequel se trouvait une bibliothèque, un bureau, et un coin salon avec un canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse et un tapis. Je suis allée voir les livres, il y avait dix livres qui détonnait dans la bibliothèque : Une encyclopédie sur les chauves-souris, un livres titrant : Comme dominer le Monde en trois étapes, Un livres les ordinateurs pour les nuls, le tome 75 de One Piece, la coiffure tout un art, la loi de la nature, La bouffe, un livre sans titre et Pourquoi les sèches mains de fonctionnent ils pas ? Ainsi qu'un mode d'emplois Ikea.

Je les retirés en commençant par les chauves souris, puis One Piece, dominer le monde, le manuel Ikea, les ordinateurs la coiffure, les lois de la nature, la bouffe, les sèches mains et enfin le livres sans titre, nous donnant accès à des coffres ou bien des lances sortaient du sol. Dans les coffres nous avons trouvé une épée de Berserker (a deux mains), une cape sauvage, un plastron d'attraction, un sac dévoreur ainsi qu'un grimoire de vacuité (nous avons appris plus tard que ces objets était maudits), le livre sur les lois de la nature a ouvert un passage dans l'obscurité. Aradan s'est entre temps reposé a utilisé son épée fraîchement acquise sur le corps du démon pour éclairer le passage, qui nous avait amené dans une salle où se trouvait un homme dont la tête me disait quelque chose, après lorsque j'ai rouvert les dossier j'ai vu sa tête dans l'un d'entre eux. Il nous a dit qu'il devait nous ramener, il a donc lancé trois boule d'acier vers nous qui se sont ensuite toutes dirigés vers Saël, probablement à cause du plastron d'attraction qu'il portait. L'homme était pâle et avait les yeux complètement noirs*, y compris la partie blanche.

oOo

*Comme les démons dans supernatural pour ce qui ont la réference.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, si c'est le cas laissez une review. Si vous reperez des fautes, laissez moi une reviews que je corrige tout ça. A bientôt.

Eurus2


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le dernier chapitre d'E.N 20(sans les épilogue d'ailleurs, ils sont extrêmement courts donc est-ce que vous préférez tout avoir en une fois ou un par un?)

oOo

E.N 20 :

Chapitre 6 :Combat final

Le 31/01/18 :

Nous avons commencé a attaqué l'homme en face de nous puis incompréhensiblement a proposé de le baiser, ce qu'il a accepté. Nous en avons profité pour nous échapper pour trouver un magasin pour voler de la nourriture et un nouveau Sherlock pour Yuu puis une lumière a flashé entre nous et Aradan est apparu, au seuil de la mort. Stelen grâce à ses connaissances médicales a réussi à le stabiliser. Puis nous sommes vers la frontière, nous avons revu le fantôme et étrangement après l'avoir vu nous avions tous accès à nos pouvoir, mais avec une forme de maîtrise, puis l'homme au marteau est descendu du ciel suivit par celui de la cave. J'ai, grâce à ma maîtrise des plantes, emprisonné l'homme au marteau laissant les autres l'attaquer : Stelen avec une flèches de vent, Élise et Aradan après conjonction de leurs pouvoirs : Aradan a crée de la glace qu'il a fait fondre avec son épée et Élise l'a électrocuté puis Yuu s'est métamorphosé en Galatée* et l'a mangé, Saël a récupérer le marteau et a donc passé sa hache a Seylim et Seylim a empoisonné les épines de mes plantes, puis nous avons combiné nos pouvoir avec Seylim pour créer des ronces empoisonnée et emprisonner l'homme de la cave. Dieu est ensuite apparu et l'a démultiplié pour que chacun puisse le tuer à sa guise tout en laissant le vrai à Aradan pour qu'il le tue définitivement.

Nous avons fait route ensemble encore quelque temps avant de que nos chemins se séparent.

oOo

* Dans le manga pygmalion

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, si c'est le cas laissez une review, encore une fois pour une quelconque faute laissez une review. A bientôt j'espère.

Eurus2


	7. Epilogue Saël

Comme je n'ai pas eut de reviews, j'ai décidé de séparer tout les épilogues, j'espère que ça vous plaira

oOo

E.N 20

Épilogue :Saël :

Nous étions tous les sept connus mais c'est Saël qui était le plus connus d'entre nous, de plus son absence de volonté de se poser en a fait presque une Légende, oui avec un grand L. Il est aujourd'hui connu comme l'homme au marteau.

oOo

Je vous avais prévenus, c'est très court. Comme d'habitude si vous avez des remarques, des questions laissez une review.

A demain pour la suite.

Eurus2


	8. Épilogue Élise

Voici la suite des épilogues, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

oOo

E.N 20

Épilogue:Élise:

Élise est malheureusement la plus malchanceuse d'entre nous, j'ai appris par les journaux et le réseau qu'elle s'était fait prendre par la milice d'un autre pays.

oOo

Voici l'épilogue d'Elise,si vous avez des questions/remarques, laissez une review.

A demain.

Eurus2


	9. Épilogue Stelen et Yuu

Voici pour vous un double épilogue : Stelen et Yuu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

E.N 20

Épilogue : Stelen et Yuu :

Stelen s'est retrouvé une femme et a adopté Yuu, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus si ce n'est qu'ils sont enfin heureux.

oOo

Les épilogues seront presque toujours aussi courts, juste pour vous prévenir, encore une fois questions/remarques = reviews.

Désolé pour l'oubli d'hier, pour me faire pardonner je vous en mets deux aujourd'hui...

Eurus2


	10. Épilogue:Aradan

Voici la suite d'E.N 20, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

oOo

E.N 20  
Épilogue : Aradan :

Aradan est le premier à avoir quitté le groupe, il a toujours été un des plus secret. J'ai appris qu'il avait monté son affaire : une maison de joie à la capitale. Malgré le fait que cela ne soit pas moral, je lui souhaite toute la réussite possible.

oOo

C'était la suite d'E.N 20, si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'oubliez pas les reviews, je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas excusé du retard, je pourrais dire que j'attendais vos reviews mais ce serait faux, voyant que je n'avais de reviews sur cette histoire en plus d'un mois, j'ai un peu perdu espoir et je n'osais pas prendre une décision qui aurait put vous déplaire car cette histoire est pour vous avant tout.

A demain.

Eurus2


	11. Épilogue Seylim

Désolé pour le petit moment déprime mais si vous aller jetez un œil (n'oubliez pas d'aller le chercher après surtout) sur mon profil, vous pourrez voir que les reviews, bah c'est le moteur des auteurs alors dites quelque chose même si c'est juste "C'est cool" , ça fait du bien parce qu'il faut qu'on cherche combien de personnes nous ont lu, on nous donne les fav' et les follows mais c'est tout et moi j'en ai pas tant que ça (en cas quand je l'écris) donc grâce au reviews je sais que je suis lu et c'est très agréable, j'imagine que les qui écrivent comprennent. Et je me rends compte que ce passage est plus long que prévu mais bon je vous laisse sur l'avant dernier chapitre d'E.N 20, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

E.N 20

Épilogue :Seylim :

Seylim s'est rapidement arrêter pour des vols à l'étalage à répétions ce qui l'a amené en prison et l'a empêché de trouver du travail par la suite. Il est maintenant à la rue je crois.

oOo

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre d'E.N 20, comme toujours remarques/questions = reviews.

A demain pour le dernier chapitre qui portera sur mon perso.

Eurus2


	12. Épilogue Nawaël

Voici le dernier chapitre d'E.N 20, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

E.N 20

Épilogue : Nawaël :

Après plusieurs années où j'ai eut du mal à me réintégrer, j'ai repris mes études, j'ai finalement eut mon doctorat en informatique, ce qui m'a permis de me faire un petit réseau d'informations et d' grâce auxquels j'ai put "veiller" sur mes anciens camarades. Cela m'a aussi permit de travailler sur l'ordinateur de bord du Phoenix, le premier vaisseau à pouvoir passer en distorsion, malheureusement cela ne nous à pas apporté les Vulcains.

J'ai donc terminer d'écrire ce carnet, je ne crois pas le publier un jour mais ainsi j'aurais une trace et peut-être que cela servira plus tard, et je dois avouer bien avouer vouloir voir la tête de mes enfants et petits enfants quand ils liront ça…

oOo

C'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, j'en profite pour faire le disclamer : l'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est de Simon Turgis, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Nawaël) ils appartiennent à leurs joueurs respectifs (Canelle pour Saël, Joan pour Élise, Flora pour Yuu, Rozenn pour Stelen, Océane pour Aradan et Zacharia pour Seylim)

Si vous avez des questions/remarques même des années après, laissez une reviews je serais toujour ravi.e d'y répondre.

Eurus2


End file.
